


It Lingers

by TheAwkwardStar



Series: Sora-Xehanort Saga [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar





	It Lingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chachacharlieco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chachacharlieco).



_Gather information about it, and nothing else. Do not attempt to engage, unless you have a death wish._

Sora tilted his head and crossed his arms.

"Isa, you jerk...." he mumbled to himself. Sora stared at the peculiar suit of armor, which didn't seem to be alive at all. Its head was slightly lowered as it kneeled, with a large keyblade driven into the ground.

_"...Aqua....Ven....."_

Sora's eyes widened. It could _talk?_

The armor slowly raised its head.

_"...Who are you...? Wait. I know you."_

Sora took a few steps back as the armor started to move.

_"...We've met before. Way back when. But you are not the one I chose."_

Sora pulled out his keyblade, seemingly distressed by the armor's words.

 _"...I see. So you wish to fight."_ The armor pulled its keyblade out of the ground and aimed it at Sora.

_"...Very well. Let us see the power within you."_

\-------

Failure. Painful, agonizing failure. Sora could barely move once the armor was through with him. It went back to its resting place and kneeled down again.

_"...I feel power within you...but you hesitate too much."_

_"If it is too much for you...you should consider not fighting at all. I believe that it would do you good."_

_"...Your power...reminds me too much of a mistake I made. Find better people to associate yourself with."_

Sora yelled angrily, weakly raising his fist and punching the ground. He barely managed to form a portal underneath him as he disappeared into it.

\--------

_"...So. we meet again."_

It had been a little less than a month since the armor had seen the boy. He sensed a drastic change within him. The boy was hiding his face with his hood.

_"...Do you wish to challenge me once more?"_

Sora summoned his keyblade without hesitation this time. The armor did not know how to feel about his sudden forcefulness.

_"...Don't say I didn't warn you."_

The armor stood up and got into a fighting stance. Sora rushed him almost immediately. There was a loud _clang_ that echoed across the empty graveyard as their weapons clashed. The boy felt stronger. _Much_ stronger.

_...Too much stronger._

The armor pushed the boy away, but he came back like a slingshot. He fired a massive ball of flames at the armor, which it easily avoided. It noticed a bit too late that that was supposed to be a distraction.

Sora appeared right behind it and drove his keyblade into its back, straight through its chest. He didn't expect the armor to grab it and pull it out. The armor slammed Sora and his keyblade into the ground, hard enough to leave a crevice.The armor put his foot on Sora's chest, keeping him pinned down. Sora clawed at it frantically as his hood slipped off. The armor was a bit startled to see the wild look in the boy's vacant eyes, as if he was seeing but not really _seeing._ The armor came to the conclusion that the boy was running off of pure rage and instinct alone. Who would teach him such things...?

Sora gripped the armor's leg with all his might and started breaking it. And at that moment, the armor had its answer.

Sora picked up the armor like a ragdoll and smashed it against the ground a few times. More pieces of it began to crack. The boy started to laugh maniacally as he stood up and summoned his keyblade again. The armor couldn't stand back up as Sora kept hitting it with his blade and electrocuting it. The armor was appalled by the thought that it was starting to become this boy's _plaything._

The armor was drained. If it tried to move, it would only break itself more. It watched as the boy raised his keyblade over its head, cackling with a demented gleam in his eyes.

"Sora."

Sora stopped laughing. He craned his head to the left, eyes twitching. Isa was the one who had spoken, while Xemnas stood beside him. They were both glaring at Sora with contempt.

"Enough. We told you to observe it. Not. _Destroy_ it." Xemnas grimaced.

 **"But I _want_ to. It'll just be a sec."** Sora glanced at the armor with a hungry look in his eyes.

Xemnas teleported next to Sora and grabbed his arm.

"You will stop. _NOW."_

**"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!"**

Sora tried punching him with his free hand. Isa appeared next to Xemnas and caught Sora's arm, gripping it tightly. Sora screamed and kicked as they started dragging him away. There were a few instants where his shrieking devolved into hysterical laughter. Isa and Xemnas glanced at each other, then down at Sora with apathy as the boy continued to attempt pulling away.

 ** _"STOP IT!!! LET ME GO!!! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!"_** Sora spat.

Finally at his limit with the boy's persistence, Xemnas slammed his hand into Sora's face. He squeezed.

_"Sleep, you insufferable child."_

Sora stopped struggling. They felt his muscles relax as he slumped a little. Xemnas removed his hand and saw that Sora had indeed fallen asleep.

"...About time. I grew tired of that pitiful display."

Xemnas glared at Isa. _"Watch your tongue._ Keep in mind that he is still the 13th Vessel."

"He has no other use beside that." Isa smirked.

"...Neither do you."

Isa scoffed. He dropped Sora's arm.

_"Then take him back yourself."_

Isa opened his own portal and left. Xemnas grimaced.

_"...Xeha...nort...."_

Xemnas looked down at the suit of armor, shakily extending its arm towards them as pieces of it fell off.

_"...Xehanort...!"_

Xemnas smiled bitterly. He vanished into the shadows with the sleeping boy's body.


End file.
